The present invention relates to supporting cable line bundles or line routes and insulation materials such as insulation mats in aircraft. The present invention particularly relates to a mount for an aircraft for securing insulation material to a structure of the aircraft as well as an aircraft having a corresponding mount.
In aircraft, cable mounts are used to support and guide electrical line routes in different regions. Such mounts are tailored to the concrete connection conditions on the transversal carrier or frame (former), for example. For example, the mounts are tailored to the thickness of the web of the transversal carrier, to a hole diameter, and to a diameter of the electrical line routes.